


I Can Do Anything

by Anais_Silveas



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: A little bit of fluff, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Modern with Magic, Angst, Gen, Help, IMSORRY, M/M, Rockstar AU, fuck sazed, icantstopreadingtaakitz, taakitz
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-05
Updated: 2019-10-16
Packaged: 2020-11-24 09:29:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20905430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anais_Silveas/pseuds/Anais_Silveas
Summary: Taako, first name only, has been a singer for all of his life, at first it was just to keep the foster families entertained, but then it became a career. After touring for six months, Taako's fed up, he wants to go home, see his sister, and her husband, he wants to be excited by music again, so that's what he does.When I started this, It was named after the Bob Seger song, but I'm not sure if the name will stay the same, because I don't think the story lines up as well anymore, anyway, enjoy lovelies-Ever yours,Anais Silveas





	1. Taako's Tired

The days of Taako's life had been a blur for the last... six months? Gods, had it been that long? The routine was always the same, wake up at noon, waste time on the bus until it was time to get made up for The Crowd™, play music that hadn't excited him for years now, and then get back on bus, and get completely wasted, occasionally bringing someone he'd thought looked pretty, but more often than not, he was alone. It wasn't always like this, his life used to have a meaning, but once his first album had hit gold status, his manager, Lucretia, had told him to forget his old life, forget living with his sister and her husband, forget hanging around and playing video games with Magnus and Merle, forget about visiting his uncle, the closest thing he'd had to a father, Davenport. All this should have made him angry, should have made him want to quit the whole deal, but... Lucretia had persuaded him, had practically begged him to start touring, she had reasoned that touring was the only way to make any money in the industry anymore, what with Piracy, and streaming services ruining the effects of releasing full albums, so he had been on tour, for six months, hitting every music hall, stadium, and bar they could get their hands on. Taako was tired... which is why he hadn't got on the bus after this latest gig.

Taako's phone hadn't stopped ringing for three hours, Lucretia and the tour bus were already in the next state, but Taako was walking down a main street, in a city he'd never been in, looking for a bar. Eventually, a tiny hole in the wall caught his eye: The Half Moon Tavern and Grill. Taako's stomach growled, and he realized that it was almost midnight, so he let his stomach, and intuition guide him into the small brick building. As he entered, Taako noticed that it was practically silent, not uncomfortable silence, or angry silence like the atmosphere in Taako's tour bus, but comfortable, easy silence, the only sound came from a darkened corner near the small mic stage, where a nearly dressed man, with dark skin, and darker hair, but piercing, red eyes, was tuning an acoustic guitar, plucking a string here and there, turning one of the ears in the guitar's neck.

Taako took a seat at the bar, avoiding glances from the rest of the bar, and quickly realizing how out of place he was. The Half Moon Tavern was done up like a prohibition speakeasy, all dark colors, exposed wood, and comfortable seats. Taako, on the other hand, was dressed in very bright colors, the bellbottom pants he wore were holographic silver, his Deep-V shirt was pink tie-dye, and the sunglasses he'd... borrowed... from a fan had purple lenses and gold frames. The bartender stepped over to him with a smirk playing on her face, she was pretty, all dark skin and a playful attitude, and she looked at Taako with a recognition he knew could get him into a whole heap of trouble.

"What can I get you, sir?" She asked, seeing the serious look on his face, and killing her smirk

"Well, uh... what's your name, hun?" Taako replied, keeping his lilting voice low

"Killian."

"Well, Killian, get me the strongest brew you've got that doesn't taste like shit. I like apples and citrus, so I've you've got anything like that, itll do."

"Thought you were allergic to apples." Killian whispered

"No, that's some bullshit my manager came up with. Can you, uh... keep a secret?" Taako answered

"Sorta my job, uh... T."

"You already know that I wasn't here then?"

"Of course."

"Good, now get me that drink, and I'll sign a t shirt for you, doll."

Killian rolled her eyes, and stepped back to the shelves of liquor, eventually picking a bottle, colored deep orange, and called 'Sylvan reserve' the label listed it as a West Virginian Bourbon, having been aged in an oak barrel for 20 years, and including hints of apple, cinnamon, lemon zest, and elderberries.

"Sounds delicious, friend, can I get it over ice?" Taako said when Killian removed the bottle from under his nose

"Course, just straight, or anything added?" Killian asked

"Hun, Whiskey's the only thing I take straight."

Killian laughed at that, until she looked down at her watch, and said "Yo, Krav! Time for a set, get Johann back in here."

"Sure thing, Killian." The suited man said, picking up his guitar, and walking out a side door Taako hadn't noticed. After a few moments he returned with another, smaller man who was carrying a violin, and they stepped up onto the tiny stage. Together, the soft sounds of the acoustic guitar, and the dignified notes of the violin formed a quiet, slow melody that took up everyone's attention, and Taako, inebriated as he was by the second glass of Sylvan Reserve, slowly started to hum along, guessing the next notes quite well, until he couldn't help himself anymore, and gave the melody words to cling to.

"I've been so lonely, since I can remember,  
I woke up so tired, today,  
I waited for fire, to burn and ignite,  
to take my whole life away,  
but then I met someone,  
an Icy Pariah,  
who asked my hot fire to play." Taako sang, his distinct voice filling the bar, and joining the melody like he was always a part of it. The music had been the first to excite him for six months, the first creative work he had done since he'd gone on tour, and it filled his chest with something he only distantly remembered: satisfaction.

The neatly dressed man, and his violinist stopped short of their set, staring at the brightly dressed elf, bewildered, and Taako, realizing that he'd just outed himself as the music sensation that he was, panicked. Taako's eyes darted around the room, wild behind his purple lenses, eventually landing on his glass, empty of anything but ice. It was all he could do to lay down a hundred dollar bill with shaking hands before he darted out of the bar. Taako ran as far as he could, kicking off the silvery platform heels as he went, Taako ran until he finally felt the cold, sharp concrete under his bare feet, ran until he realized that he didn't know where he was, ran until he couldn't breathe, and couldn't think under the weight of the rich, sweet alcohol he'd downed so quickly.

Finally, when Taako stopped, he leaned against wooden double doors, and let himself slide down them. He slipped his phone out of his pocket, turning it on for the first time since he'd snuck away from the tour bus, he scrolled through the missed messages, arbitrarily deleting them, and then clicked on his contacts, he hesitated, wondering if she'd even answer, and then tapped Lup's beaming face.

The phone rang four times, and then... she answered

"Hello? T... Taako?" Lup asked, her voice gravelly and half asleep

"L... Lup." Taako said, choking on her name

"Hey Koko, you know it's like... one in the morning, right?"

"S... sorry I... woke you... just... needed to hear a... friendly voice."

"Hey, hey, honey, what's wrong?"

"I... I ran away from Lucretia... I don't... I don't know where I am, I don't know where she is... I need... I need-"

"Taako, it's okay, honey it's okay, can you see a street sign?"

Taako looked around for a few seconds before he spotted one, a faded green sign with lettering that spelled out Greenwood CT

"Um... Greenwood Court... I'm... in front of a theater, I think." he said

"Taaks, you're in town, hun." Lup said, amusement in her voice

Lup and Barry pulled up to the sidewalk not even ten minutes later, they quietly, kindly, greeted their brother, and led him to their car, letting him lie down in the back seat. They looked at Taako with pity that he tried to ignore, he knew how smeared his mascara was, and how bad he probably smelled, but he knew that they wouldn't have come if they didn't care, so he let himself be taken care of.

When he woke up, Taako was in soft grey sweatpants, and an Eversummer University t-shirt that he didn't remember putting on, he was also swaddled in the warmth of a bright red comforter, and lying on high thread count sheets. Taako blinked a few times quickly, trying to drive the sleep from his eyes, and then swung his legs out from under the covers, placing them on cold wooden planks. Taako looked around the room he was in, barely registering the ancient posters from his youth, and the romance novels he hadn't read since he turned twenty, but then he smiled when he saw the picture he'd had framed years ago. It was a picture of Lup and himself, laughing on a park bench, while Barry was getting chased by Magnus's beast of a dog, it was a good day.

Taako stumbled into the kitchen, where he could smell something wonderful: Pancakes. Lup had always made him pancakes whenever he was sick, or down, at least she had whenever they were living in a house. When Lup eventually noticed her brother skulking in the doorway, she said "Morning, Brobro, how'd you sleep?"

"Great... Um... thanks, Lup." Taako replied

"What for, 'Ko?"

"Just... everything. Still loving me after... I left you, coming to get me after my stupid attack, making me pancakes... Just... Thanks, Lulu."

Lup held out her arms, gesturing for Taako to hug her, and Taako did, slotting into her arms like he was meant to be there, and as far as they were concerned, he was.

"Taaks, if it gets any more squishy in here, then I'm gonna burn your pancakes." Lup said, kissing her brother's hair

Taako let out a gasp, as if that was the worst threat he'd ever heard in his life, and quickly released his sister, letting her get back to her gastronomic ministrations, while he sat at the small island, and asked "So, where's your boytoy?"

"He's my husband, 'Ko" Lup replied, sarcasm heavy in her voice

"Ooh, big girl words, okay. Where's your boytoy, Lup?"

Lup let out a laugh, before saying "He had to go into the University early today, apparently they're having some sort of faculty meeting to investigate a recent Necromancy experiment gone wrong."

"Mmmhmm." Taako replied, drawing out his hum

They continued like this for awhile, easy conversation, over an easy action, until Lup set down a plate of pancakes taller than Taako's head, and fell onto the stool next to him, she carefully placed her head on his shoulder, and wrapped her arms around his chest, which made him smile, and a deep rumbling began in his chest. Taako, for the first time in six months, was purring, and that made Lup smile.


	2. Kravitz

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Taako and Kravitz meet properly, and then... know each other, In the biblical sense
> 
> Content warning: pretty explicit sex scene for the last half of the chapter.
> 
> Ever yours,  
Anais Silveas.

The next three weeks were calm, Taako invited Magnus and Merle over for some well earned "Boys Time™," he spoke to Davenport over the phone several times, and even issued a few tweets,against Lucretia's wishes, that said "Hey guys, sorry about the tour, but Taako needs some Mental Health time, If anyone has tickets for the shows from October to January, contact my Manager @Mddmedrctr, to get a refund." He even went back to the Half Moon Tavern, this time with Lup and Barry behind him.

This time when Taako walked through the entrance of The Half Moon Tavern, he was much more reserved, but still looked fantastic, he was wearing a loose black skirt he'd borrowed from Lup, a white dress shirt he'd gotten from Barry, and a pair of black flats he'd found in his closet. Lup was wearing a sort of color inverse of her brother's outfit, and Barry was wearing his signature blue jeans, and a purple dress shirt. Taako immediately stepped to the bar, much to the surprise of Killian, and said "Killian, my recently mad friend, I'm here to apologize for our last meeting."

"Hey, you paid for your drink, that's really all I ask for." Killian replied, shrugging

"Glad to hear I didn't cause any trouble, I guess... do uh... do you know where your musicians are?"

"Said they were taking a break around back, should be just through that side door."

"Thanks, Killian... get my sister and her husband some of what I was drinking the other night, I'm paying again."

"Sure, Taako."

Taako flashed her a quick smile before he tried to casually walk to the side door, and exit. In the Alley next to The Half Moon Tavern, Taako found the two men he was looking for, the smaller violinist was sitting on the tailgate of a delivery truck smoking a cigarette, and the dark skinned guitarist was sitting in a folding chair against the brick wall. Taako noticed quickly that today, the guitarist was wearing dress pants, a dark, maroon dress shirt, untucked of course, and a black fedora.

"Hey, Kravitz, our new lead singer just showed up." The violinist, Johann, said

"Hmm? Oh! Hello." Kravitz said, looking up from the small journal he was intently staring at.

"Uh... hi, I'm uh... Taako, you know, from the radio. Um... I wanted to apologize for... what happened the other week. Your music was the first that has... interested me in a long time." Taako said, carefully positioning himself so as to run if he needed to.

"Oh! No, no, no need to apologize. My name is Kravitz, it's very nice to meet you for real this time... you said your name is Taako?"

"Yeah, stud... uh, you know, platinum record selling indie singer Taako, been touring for the last six months after I released my second album, and the first went gold status."

"Ah, you'll have to forgive me, I'm not very up to date on my modern music."

"Fantasy Jesus, Kravitz, do you live under a damn rock?" Johann muttered behind the two of them

"No, no, maybe it's better that you don't know who I am, may I shake your hand?" Taako said, taking a step toward the very pretty guitarist.

Kravitz lifted his hand to take Taako's, and was slightly surprised when the elf kissed his knuckles. Kravitz blushed, his dark cheeks darkening just the slightest bit, which caused a trill to begin deep in Taako's chest.

"So, um, Kravitz... would you maybe like to, um... go out tonight? I heard there's a new pottery and wine place down the road... the uh... the Chug 'N Squeeze?" Taako asked, hoping beyond hope that Kravitz would say yes

"Hmm... that name leaves something to be desired, but... if Johann will cover for me, I would love to come with you to the... Chug 'N Squeeze." Kravitz replied, his dignified air breaking a little at the business's name

Taako and Kravitz's time at the Chug 'N Squeeze was excellent, except for the asshole attendant who'd tried to tell Taako what he could and couldn't do, but the night went well, and Kravitz happily walked an, more than slightly, intoxicated Taako home. When they stopped at his door, Taako said "Krav... hun, I would really... really like to invite you inside, but... my sister, and her boy toy are probably home by now, soooooooo... would you settle for a quick kiss goodbye?"

"I perfectly understand, lovely, and a goodbye kiss is fine with me." Kravitz replied, gentlemanly as always.

Taako reached up, buried his hands in Kravitz's long dreads, and pulled him down to kiss. It was sloppy, and undignified, completely different from anything either Kravitz or Taako would normally give sober, but that didn't matter to them. After a moment, Kravitz pulled away, smiling at the unhappy noise Taako made, and gently pulling himself away. Kravitz had only made it across the street when he heard Taako shout "Hey, Thug! I changed my mind, get your pretty ass back over here."

Taako quickly led Kravitz through the darkened house, giggling like a teenager, which Kravitz found equally adorable and worrisome, but they made it into Taako's bedroom without waking anyone, and Taako shoved his new, dark skinned companion down onto the bed. The elf, taking a different direction than Normal, straddled Kravitz, resting his ass against The guitarist's hips, but refusing to provide the friction Kravitz was clearly craving.

"Taako... you're beautiful." Said Kravitz's soft voice

"Mm... Kravitz, hun, I think you're beautiful." Taako replied, kissing down Kravitz's jaw, and throat

Kravitz let out a sigh as Taako's lips met his collarbone. Taako's hand flew into action immediately, undoing shirt buttons, and pushing the silken fabric off of Kravitz's strong shoulders. Something inside Taako took over then, something bestial, something feral, and Taako dug his fingernails into Kravitz's chest, raking them down the larger man's torso, letting them catch against the muscles there, but stopping at his waistline, question implicit in his actions.

"Yes, Taako, please, please." Kravitz gasped

That same bestial part of Taako reacted, tearing Kravitz's pants and underwear from his body, but Taako's softer side stopped him from going further too quickly. Taako let his hand trace circles on Kravitz's hips, making him whine softly, and then Taako took the other man's cock in hand, but just held it, observing what every little movement of his long fingers did to Kravitz, Taako made sure to watch as he teased a finger around the head of Kravitz's cock, noticing how it made the large man's back arch, And made him grasp at the sheets below him. After several minutes of this, and the satisfaction of hearing Kravitz whisper-scream his name, Taako wrapped his lips around the head of Kravitz's cock, sucking to provide just the slightest amount of pressure, and letting his tongue circle the sensitive skin.

"Fuck, Taako! Please, please, I need more, please I want to feel you inside me please, please." Kravitz begged, hands reaching out for anything of Taako's he could reach.

Taako hummed against Kravitz, but decided to assent. The elven beauty stepped out of bed for a moment, giving his lover a show, as he let his skirt, and lace panties fall to the ground, and shrugged off his white shirt. A whispered "on your knees," and the incantation for mage hand broke the quiet room, and carried a bottle of lube to Taako's hand. Taako and Kravitz both almost came upon Taako entering him, but They both managed to hold out a little longer, if only for the sake of the other. Every little sound Kravitz made urged Taako to dive deeper, and pulse his hips faster, until they both were at their limit, Taako felt Kravitz's muscles clench beneath him, and then his own did the same, and the two men fell into bed together, and Taako found another pair of arms he could slot perfectly into.


	3. The End

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Over, and Taako tells the Truth

For the next week or so, Kravitz and Taako were inseperable, anywhere Kravtiz went, Taako was there, Killian took in more hundred dollar bills than any other week that she had worked for the Half Moon Tavern, and sold more of the Sylvan reserve than the bar ever had (Most people thought it was too sweet, or too strong). One morning Kravitz had awoken before Taako, not an uncommon occurrence, but Kravitz relished them, seeing the blonde elf in his natural state, not with a mask of aloofness and pretend hatred, caused his heart to stir, in ways he had not thought possible. Kravitz watched as his boyfriend slept, memorizing the curve of his cheek, every freckle and it's position, memorizing the way Taako's breath caused his body to move, and once he had, he carefully extricated himself from the bed, trying his best to not wake his boyfriend, and wandered around the room, observing the small knickknacks that lined the walls, and the old movie posters that even Kravitz didn't remember, until his eyes caught the guitar in the corner of the room, it was an older electric model, with a cherry red base, but a jet-black fingerboard, and Kravitz couldn't help but want to play it. The taller man sat in a rocking chair near the guitar, and picked it up gently, he gave the metal stings a soft strum, and was surprised to find it still tuned. Reflexively, perhaps subconsciously, Kravitz started playing the tune he'd been playing when he first saw Taako, and his soft voice started following the lyrics his boyfriend had given it.

"I've been so lonely,   
since I can remember,  
I woke up,   
so tired today,  
I waited for fire,  
to burn and ignite,  
to take my whole life away,  
but then I met someone,  
an icy pariah,  
who asked my hot fire to play."

Unbidden, Taako's own voice, gravelly from sleep, but still just as beautiful as ever, rose from the pillow his head was under, singing:

"A man of Ice,  
and a Man of Fire,  
met on a mountaintop high,  
but when they touch,  
Ice and fire meet,  
they then, both up and die,  
there's something in the water,  
where they both fell apart,  
a happiness, a hope,  
a sappy, stupid dope,  
and a man whose heart has grown."

"Good morning, Taako." Kravitz said, smiling at the lump under the covers

"Mmmrrmfff." Taako replied, flailing a hand in the air

"May I get you anything, dear?"

"Coffee." Taako managed to say between grumbles

"Of course, dear" Kravitz replied, smiling even wider

The dark skinned man silently stepped into the nearly pitch black hallway, and started walking towards the living room, and adjoining kitchen, but stopped when he heard shouting. Lup's voice rang out the loudest in the early morning, followed closely by an, equally stern, but more reserved voice that Kravitz couldn't place, until he heard Lup shout "He Doesn't want to see you, Lucretia!"

The other woman, Lucretia, Kravitz vaguely recognized, didn't reply, instead choosing to storm down the hallway, passing Kravitz, and flicking on the lights. Lup followed, close behind, glancing at Kravitz with a look that said "I'm sorry." The two met at Taako's door, Lup trying valiantly, but failing to stop, the dark skinned woman from banging on the wooden construction.

Taako opened his bedroom door with a look of disgust, which only deepened upon seeing Lucretia.

"Hello, Lucy." He said, scowling

"Taako, we need to talk, can we have some privacy?" Lucretia replied, a look of genuine concern plastered across her face

The way she was acting was strange, as his manager, Lucretia had never asked him to do things, just told, and even before that, their friendship was such that, asking didn't really mean much, because it was just assumed that it would happen.

"What... What's going on, Lucretia?" Taako asked

"It's... about Sazed."

Taako glanced down the hallway at Kravitz, and something like fear flashed in his eyes. He gestured Lucretia into his room, and shut and locked it. Kravitz and Lup shared a puzzled look, but chose to believe it would work out.

"What happened, Lucretia?" Taako asked, sitting down on his bed, and not offering her a seat

"Sazed called us yesterday night, he sounded upset, he said he had been coughing up blood, and was having chest pains, so he went to see his doctor, who diagnosed him with Bronchial Pneumonia, but also thought to test his blood... Sazed has AIDS, Taako... You need to talk to a doctor, and... whoever your new boyfriend is." Lucretia replied

Taako was silent for a long time, his face a blank mask, but eventually he responded, quietly saying "Get out."

"Taako, just... please, tell me you'll see a doctor." Lucretia said

"Get. Out. Lucretia."

"Taako-"

Lucretia was cut off by a porcelain doll head smashing against the door next to her head, and then a glass candy dish. Shaking her head and sighing, Lucretia left the room, and kept going, ignoring the questions from Lup, and the unknowingly angry look from Kravitz, who raced back to Taako's room and asked him what had happened, but Taako clammed up, What would Kravitz think of him? He was poison, why would Kravitz want to be anywhere near him?

A day of silence turned into a week, and then a month, and then half a year. Kravitz was by his side the whole time, which only made Taako feel worse, and then Taako starting coughing up blood. Kravitz saw it, before even Taako did, the elf's pale skin splattered red with bloody spittle, and the fear in Taako's eyes when he mentioned it. Taako cried, so long, and so pained that Kravtiz feared it would kill him, eventually when Taako's eyes were dry, and his throat raw, and cracked, He told Kravitz the Truth.

"While... while I was on tour, I... I wasn't really very sober much, I... I made bad choices, made a whore out of myself, but one of our roadies "Tour Assistants" Lucretia called them, was always there to... to pick me up, to drag me out of whatever shithole I'd ended up in... his name was Sazed, and I... I appreciated it, I liked him, he was sort of... nerdy, but strong and smart, and... he always respected me, well... almost always... he found me... almost unconscious one night, high on something... he offered to take me back to the bus, and I took him up on it, but... once... once we were back... he... Fuck, Kravitz... he hurt me, he... and if only I wasn't high, if only had been stronger, or smarter-"

Kravitz interrupted him there, grabbing his boyfriend by the shoulders, and wrapping him in long, strong arms, and saying "There was nothing you could've done, Taako. You are strong, and smart, and more deserving of everything than anyone I have ever met, You cannot blame yourself for that."

Taako grew weak in Kravitz's arms, slumped into them as he was on the floor, but the fire of self hatred burn hot, and strong, and Taako forced himself out of Kravitz's loving embrace, saying "I CAN blame myself for what I did to you!"

"What do you mean, Love?" Kravitz asked, staring up at his boyfriend

"I... Sazed... was... sick. He... I..."

Taako couldn't speak anymore, his chest was imploding, every muscle in his body was cramped, he could barely stand, and any movement he made hurt him more than any blade ever could. The blonde elf fell to the kitchen floor, shaking from the tension his muscles were causing, and opening and closing his mouth, trying to form words that he couldn't even think. Kravitz, recognizing a panic attack, slowly approached the fetal elf, and asked softly if he could touch him. Taako summoned all the strength he could to nod, and Kravtz responded, by gently stroking his boyfriend's back. They were there for, what felt like, hours. Kravitz eventually started humming a familiar song, which managed to coax Taako from his attack, and let him find his voice again.

"I've been so lonely,  
since I can remember,  
I woke up so tired today,  
but then I met someone,  
an icy pariah,  
who asked my hot fire to play,

A man of Ice,  
and a man of fire,  
met on a mountaintop high,  
but when they touch,  
ice and fire meet,  
they then both up and die,  
There's something in the water,  
where they both fell apart,  
a happiness, a hope,  
a sappy, stupid dope,  
and a man whose heart has grown."

After Taako had rested, and gotten a, well deserved, massage from Kravitz, the dark skinned man broached the subject once more, asking "Taako, can you go to a doctor?"

Taako took a deep breath, and then looked his boyfriend in the eyes ,and said "Kravitz, with you, I can do anything."


End file.
